The invention relates to carburetors and, more particularly, to needle valves used in carburetors.
In many known carburetor needle valves, the needle is attached to the end of a rod that is threadedly engaged with the body of the carburetor. The needle is seated by turning the rod, thereby causing the rod to move inwardly into the carburetor. With such needle valves, it is difficult to "feel" when the needle is properly seated. This difficulty often results in overseating, which damages the needle as well as the seat, when the rod is turned too far. This damage results in costs for replacement parts and downtime for repairs, and can be especially great in plastic carburetors.
Another disadvantage of these needle valves is that the carburetor body must be threaded in order to receive the threaded rod to which the needle is attached.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,601, issued Nov. 29, 1983;
Lush U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,703, issued July 11, 1978;
Burdett U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,527, issued Oct. 17, 1922;
James U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,025, issued Nov. 22, 1921; and
Strater U.S. Pat. No. 544,752, issued Aug. 20, 1895.
Attention is also directed to the following copending U.S. Pat. Applications:
Billingsley et al. Appl. Ser. No. 461,866, filed Jan. 28, 1983 and entitled "Dual Fuel Supply System"; now U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,887 issued Feb. 10, 1985, and
Haman et al. Appl. Ser. No. 406,446, filed Aug. 9, 1982 and entitled "Fuel Supply System for Internal Combustion Engine", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,346 issued July 31, 1984.